Sirensong
by GallifreyanGoddess
Summary: When the crew of The Hybrid's curse go hunting for the treasure below Mystic falls they get a huge surprise when they capture their prey. Mostly Klaroline hints of Delena and Kalijah.


**Loosely based on the mythology from the novel Fathomless. Please read and review thank you!**

**disclaimer: all recognizable characters belong to their respectable owners (Julie Plec)**

Damon looked down wearily at the device that was meant to keep him alive."you sure this is going to hold?" He asked the man in front of him as he poked and prodded at the suit.

The man shrugged "I'm..." He paused to think "sixty seven percent sure, that good enough for you?"

Damon scoffed " you're a real bundle of laughs, Ric"

Alaric Saltzman was Damon's copilot, his safety net and, hell, even his best friend, his life depended on wether or not Alaric kept control of the suit and the net.

Along with Klaus, Damon was to go down beneath the Mystic falls in a skintight helmeted suit with only an hour worth of oxygen and a nets five times their size. They had exactly an hour to go down, do the job, and come back up. Not many succeeded.

"You alright there, mate?" Klaus questioned mockingly coming up to the deck. Klaus Mikaelson was a tall man with blonde hair that hailed from England, along with his three brothers and his sister. Two of his brothers, Elijah and Kol had accompanied him on this trip.

"I'm fine, klaus." Damon grumbled. He didn't like klaus much, but his brother did, and Damon was trying to be better to Stefan. Stefan would soon be married to klaus' only sister, so he grudgingly got along with klaus.

"Wouldn't want you to chicken out five minutes before the dive, mate" klaus chuckled and Damon scowled.

"What about you, aren't you even the least bit troubled by the fact that your putting your life in my brothers hands?"

Klaus shook his head smiling " I trust Stefan with my life as well as my sister's"

"That's nice, klaus, I'm sure Damon trusts Alaric too" a voice said from behind them and they turned to see a smirking Stefan standing behind them with his arms crossed over his chest.

Alaric grinned. "Most of the time he does, but once in a while, I'm curious wether he does or not." Damon smacked him on the shoulder.

Stefan uncrossed his arms and walked over to them slowly, coming to stand beside klaus.

"So are we all ready?" Alaric questioned looking back and forth between Stefan and klaus.

Stefan glanced at klaus before nodding "yes, Elijah said that he can have the net prepared in a few minutes, whereas when I asked Kol he said he's seen quite a bit of movement near the falls, which should make it easier for you to get one and get out, if possible get more than one."

The two divers nodded.

"Good luck"

..…

The creatures twisted and turned in the net. Snarling and gasping for air as they dragged them aboard, out of the water. The five men pulled the net dafter them and dragged it over to the tank before quickly carrying it and cutting it open, dropping the creatures into the water,

The smallest of the three, the silver one immediately snarled at them and swam to the bottom before the other two matching ones looked at each other with matching looks of anger and distaste before swimming after the first one.

Klaus stared at the creatures in shock. They weren't anything like he'd expected. He'd been told of monstrous beings with fangs and claws, not ethereal beings with shimmering scales and humanoid features.

These were Mermaids.

…

It had been a few days since they caught the mermaids. No one had been near the tanks. But one man on the ship was curious.

Damon followed Klaus into the tank room and watched as the man climbed the stairs up to the tank. As he stood on the platforms of the tank, Damon watched as the mermaids swam around and klaus waited until one came to the top. The Silver one was the only one to surface. She swam slowly to the top, her tail swaying back and forth as she held on to the ledge of the tank.

Klaus stared at her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Her hair was long, with small waves throughout its silky pale golden tresses. Her eyes were like the moon, and they shined just as bright. Her tail as well, was like the moon, and as it swayed he noticed a shimmer of pale blue throughout it.

"Hello" Klaus spoke quickly before the mermaid could leave, sitting down on the platform. She stared at him but said nothing. "Can you speak?"

She smiled slightly "Yes"

"What is your name?"

She looked at him oddly, a hint of distrust in her eyes. "My name is Caroline, what is your name?"

Klaus smiled at her "my name is klaus"

And that was how it went. For three nights Klaus crept down to the tank and spoke with her while the others slept. And for three nights damon followed klaus down and watched as he spoke to the creature.


End file.
